Fallen Angel
by ShadeKitteh301
Summary: Alexis is your everyday girl from Gotham. Except she is a Street Fighter, thrown into prison for a crime her mother committed. There in Peña Dúra she met Bane and Talia. What happens ten years after her escape when she finds them trying to 'cleanse' her city? Part one of the Angels of Gotham series.
1. Prologue Part One - The Fall

_**-A/N: Bonjour madames and messieurs. I have here a story that has been brewing in the back of my mind ever since I first saw The Dark Knight Rises. There's going to be some German and Russian in this story but I will have to translations written down at the end of each paragraph. Unless they are already translated in the story. Thank you for giving this story a chance. ~ Shade 3**_

_**P.S. This is actually part of a series called Angels of Gotham. There will be Bane, Joker, Bruce, and Scarecrow at the least. Each will have one thing in common. The girls were all called Angels at some point in their lives. So I hope you enjoy these stories.**_

* * *

_In the back of my mind I can_

_Barely even remember when_

_There was nothing left to hide and_

_She had found her way inside then  
_

_I was forced to walk alone  
_

_Living in an empty home  
_

_All I wanted was to hide and  
_

_Try to numb the ache inside  
_

_And I'm still afraid of the lights  
_

_And a thousand voices share their  
_

_Laughter at my demise_

_Now if I am to survive  
_

_The infection must die  
_

_Murder the beast  
_

_That's been eating me alive  
_

_The infection must die_

_The Infection - Disturbed_

* * *

**_Prologue Part One - The Fall_**

* * *

Her mother had committed the crime but since she was dead Alexis was being forced to serve her life sentence in the pit. And as she was lowered down she yelled profanities at the top of her lungs. She wore slacks and a tank-top, her bright honey colored hair shining in the light. She had also bribed a guard shortly before to allow her to keep her leather duster, bag and all its contents. She grabbed at one of the tiles on the wall but her rope jerked and she swung away. She calmed slightly before she hit the ground. She swore once more, this time in her native language of German. She untied the rope and looked at the dozens of hungry eyes that settled upon her. She grabbed a knife from her knee-high combat boots and skirted around them.

"Come on pretty sweetheart. We won't hurt you... much."

"Nicht überall kommen in meiner Nähe!" ((Do not come anywhere near me!)) She spat, her warning carrying through the crowd. She reached the shadows and saw a man walking towards her. Everyone kept out of his way. He stopped a foot from Alexis and she sized him up. He was tall and muscular, his eyes a dark color that Alexis couldn't really see in the dim light of the morning shadows. He couldn't have been more than nineteen or twenty. "Ich werde nicht zögern, dich zu töten."

"I am afraid that I do not speak German. Can you try English?"

"I said that I will not hesitate to kill you." To this he laughed and she lunged. He grabbed her arm as the blade cut along his cheek.

"You're fast." He pried the knife from her hand and then leaned towards her ear, whispering quietly. "Let me help you if you plan to live." He placed her knife in her hand and she thought for a minute before resheathing it and following the man to a set of stairs. He led her to a cell near the top of the rows. She called him lucky before walking off to find her own cell. But the man grabbed her arm and pulled her to the door. "These men will not hesitate to kill you."

"I was born in a hellhole in Germany and then spent a good portion of my life in a city called Gotham. I think I'll be able to handle myself here." She growled.

"You may think yourself strong. But most of these men will tear you apart. Slowly and painfully."

"Fine! Schwachkopf." She muttered the last part and the man chuckled. ((Moron.))

"I think I understood that last bit."

"You probably would." She muttered, her accent stronger when her voice was low. She noticed a small six year old girl sitting in the corner and drawing with a small stick of graphite. "Huh. I would not have figured you for a fatherly type."

"She's not exactly my daughter." He looked to the girl and she grinned as he came into sight.

"I stayed put this time Bane." He smiled.

"Good work Talia." She stood and walked over to him.

"Who's she?" She asked, pointing at Alexis. She kneeled in front of Talia and smiled.

"Hallo. Mein name ist Alexis." Talia looked confused for a second and Alexis translated it. "Hello. My name is Alexis."

"I'm Talia. Can you teach me the language you were speaking in?" She smiled.

"Of course." Talia smiled and then looked confused.

"What language is it?"

"German." Talia grinned and looked to Bane.

"Alexis is gonna teach me German!" She spoke excitedly.

"I heard. And I hope she does not mind if I join you."

"I do not mind." She watched Talia duck back to her corner and continue drawing. "Let me ask you a question Bane."

"Alright."

"If she's not your daughter than who's is she?"

"An old friend of mine. She died shortly after Talia was born." Alexis winced.

"I am sorry to hear this." She needed to change the subject, get her mind away from her own deceased mother. "How old are you?" She blurted.

"Twenty-five." He answered and then looked at her. "You?"

"Twenty-three." She mumbled. "What are you in here for?"

"A crime that my father committed. And you?"

"A crime my mother died committing. They figured I should pay for her crimes." She looked down and then slung her bag over her shoulder. She deposited it on the floor and then tugged her jacket off. Finally she kicked off her boots and laid back in a corner of the room, away from the two beds. She used the bag as a pillow and stared up at the ceiling. "Thank you." She said almost an hour later.

It took him a second to realize what she had meant. And when it finally hit him he smiled, leaning back with a book in hand. "You are most welcome miss Alexis."

She smiled and dug through her bag, pulling a book out. It looked handmade and old. The title read: Jägers Herz.

"May I ask what book you are reading?" She looked up.

"Hunter's Heart. It's a romance novel that a friend of mine wrote for my eighteenth birthday." She looked out through the cell bars, let a laugh escape her lips and sat up, throwing the book in her bag and standing. She strode out the cell door before Bane could stop her and walked down the corridor.

"Stay here Talia. And lock the door." She nodded and grabbed a small, recently crafted key from her pocket. As soon as Bane left she locked the door and sat back down.

Bane found Alexis surrounded by a group of men, one standing across from her.

"I win, I get you for an evening." The man called. Alexis smirked.

"I win you give me that booze." She growled.

"Deal."

"Stop!" Bane stepped between Alexis and the behemoth that she was willing to fight.

"Step aside. I need to hit something." Alexis' voice was sharp yet still rang like a song.

"You will lose."

"Trust me. I won't. So long as he plays fair. No knives, minimal blocking and no fatal hits."

"Sounds fair enough to me little angel." He cooed, his voice now layered with a Russian accent.

"Good. Let's dance then shall we?" She pushed Bane away and sized up the large man. He swung at her and she brought up her arm to block his heavily muscled limb. She seized that second to grab his wrist and swing around, planting her bare feet into his back. He stumbled forwards and hit the wall. "I'm not even trying." She jeered.

The man turned to her and kicked at her lower abdomen as she leapt. He adjusted and swung, hitting her in the side. She crashed into Bane but quickly stood again. She ran at her opponent and lunged, crashing into his stomach and causing him to fall back.

She slammed her fist into his face, breaking a tooth and cracking his previously broken nose. "Einreichen!" She yelled. ((Submit!))

"Никогда!" He bellowed in response. She hit him once more before he threw her away from him. She hit the ground and rolled, using the momentum to stand. He stormed towards her and she stood, wiping blood away from her upper lip. She ran at him again. ((Never!))

He expected her to jump at him rather than slide between his legs. He spun around and into her fist. She felt her fingers pop, and even one crack, as she caused him to slam his face into the wall, knocking him into a nearly unconscious state. After a moment he muttered submission under his breath.

"Evil Angel!" The men around her chanted as she strode forwards. She extended her arm and helped the man stand.

"Are you alright Demetri?" She asked.

"Quite alright my little Alexis." He replied. Everyone watched in shock as they laughed off the fight. Bane walked over and helped Alexis guide Demetri over to the cell in the shadows. "How is little Anna?"

"She is safe my friend." He smiled.

"Thank you."

"No trouble. I know you worry about her. I do have this for you." She pulled a letter from her pocket and handed it to him. He smiled upon seeing his sister's handwriting. They entered the doctor's cell and the man inside looked up.

"Demetri. I see that you are back. Who did you nearly kill this time?" Demetri laughed, a hearty boom that made the room shake ever so slightly.

"It was I who had the worst end. My opponent barely has a scratch." He grinned and clapped Alexis on the shoulder.

"Not true. I know I broke a finger on that last punch. And that kick." She winced as she pulled in a deep breath. "Gave me a bruised rib or two."

"So nothing you are unused to?" She and Demetri both laughed. The doctor stared at Alexis for a moment before snapping his fingers.

"Evil Angel!" He shouted. Alexis bowed.

"In the flesh. With my nearest and dearest friend." She smirked.

"I know who he is. But you are Evil Angel, the arena angel. The only woman who managed to start at age fifteen and best the King Killer."

"I had a good teacher."

"What are you all speaking of?" Alexis looked to Bane.

"Street Fighting, caged arena style. Demetri and I were tied for the leadership when he was falsely accused of murder and thrown in here."

"How do you know it was false?" She sighed.

"Because I was with him that night. It was before a big competition and we were drunk out of our senses. Demetri defended me and said that he had walked me to my home, sober, before going home himself. Truth was we both passed out after trying to fight each other in the practice arena."

"You threw the last punch."

"And then collapsed on you." She chuckled. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the top of her head, hugging her with one arm.

"I miss all of that. Meeting with the world's best."

"Being the world's best, meeting all those big stars in Gotham and all around the world." Alexis sighed and shook her head. "I would give up everything I had just to hear the crowd and the music one last time." She mumbled, her glossy blue eyes gazing far off. She blinked and shook her head, a few of the honey-gold strands of hair falling free of their imprisonment.

"They all played your song when you went into the arena." The doctor threw in.

"I recall that. Breaking Benjamin was it not?"

"The group yes. That song was how I got my name. Do you recall that Demetri?"

"Why can't I breath Evil Angel?" The doctor tended to Demetri's wounds and then turned to Alexis. She waved her hand dismissively.

"Do not bother. I am not injured to much. Just take care of Demetri here okay?"

"Of course Ev-" She held up a hand to halt him.

"Down here you can call me Alexis." He nodded and Alexis grinned, looking towards Demetri. "Ich gewinne trotzdem das Recht Alkohol?" ((I still win the alcohol right?))

"Конечно, маленький ангел. Вы найдете его в задней части моей камере." She thanked him and then left, easily identifying his cell as one that no one would go anywhere near. She grabbed two of the crates and Bane helped her carry it to a small empty cell beside his. She found a dusty key and locked the door. They returned to Bane's cell to find Talia fast asleep on the smaller of the two cots. ((Of course my little angel. You will find it in the back of my cell.))

"If you wish then I could get you a cot." She shook her head and looked up at the evening light. The cells inhabitants were beginning to settle.

"Nein. I shall be fine. It would only take up precious room." ((No.)) She walked over to her place on the floor, a single bottle of the booze in hand. She sat down and cracked it open. Upon taking a sip she let out a soft,near purring sound. "Mmm. Demetri sure knows how to brew some good stuff." She held it out towards Bane. "Wanna try some?" He politely declined and Alexis shrugged before gulping down the rest of the searing liquid. She smiled slightly and set it beside her, her head landing on her makeshift pillow. Before she could fall asleep she heard the light chattering of teeth. She sat up and saw Talia shivering. Grabbing her duster, Alexis walked over and laid it over Talia. As soon as she stopped shivering Alexis returned to her bed, falling into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

She awoke a few hours later to see Talia holding her coat in one hand. "Ja?" She asked. ((Yes?))

"I can't sleep." The little girl whispered. Alexis sighed and gestured for her to lay beside her. Talia smiled and curled up against her side, tugging the coat close to her shivering frame. Alexis wrapped one arm around her and closed her eyes. "Alexis?"

"Yes Talia?" She looked down at the girl in the dim light of the midnight moon.

"Do you think anyone will ever leave?" Alexis smiled.

"I think that someone will. And that person has to be the strongest yet the most lithe. And they have to be brave." Talia seemed in thought for a few moments.

"Someone like you?"

"No Talia. I think that if anyone escapes it will be you." She hugged tight to Alexis.

"I don't want to leave. I'm afraid of what will await me." Alexis sat up and pulled Talia into her lap before grabbing a candle and lighting it. She turned to where the light wouldn't bother Bane. She then reached into her bag and pulled out a medium sized leather-bound book filled with various drawings and pictures. She opened it to a middle section and Talia looked at the picture.

"Outside is a world filled with new things and delicious foods. If y- When you escape you should try lasagna. I loved it." Talia ran her fingers over the picture. "This is Gotham. The place I've called home for the past eleven years."

"Wow." She whispered as she turned the page, showing a beaten and bloodied Alexis. "What's this from?"

"That was a picture a reporter took of my first fight. It was against Demetri. I beat him easily. Less than a year later I took on King Killer and won."

"You fight for money?"

"It's a living. And it helps relieve stress." Talia heard a proud tone in Alexis's voice. She loved what she did.

"You like fighting?"

"Let's just say I've had a lot of stress over the course of my lifetime. When I was little I poured it into my training. I had never felt so alive then in that moment when the adrenaline pumped through my veins. It was a breath of a different life. One that was not yet mine." She paused for a moment. "So I ran away. Found myself in Gotham where I met a kid named Bruce Wayne. He must have been around eighteen. Nine years older than me."

"Who are they?" Talia had flipped ahead to a picture of Alexis and the board members of Wayne Enterprise. As well as Bruce himself standing behind Alexis. It was the year that Chill had been shot.

"They were my sponsors. I'm not sure what the technical implications are. I was told to stand there and look pretty while being able to take down men at least twice my size." Alexis flipped to a page near the end that showed Demetri, Bruce, Alfred and her all standing in front of Wayne manor. "This was the last time I saw Bruce. It was just before Chill got shot."

"Chill?"

"The man who murdered Bruce Wayne's parents." Alexis nearly growled the words. But she restrained herself just enough. She sighed and put the book away. "Back to our matter from before. You should escape. A child should not be condemned to a life down here."

"But I'm still afraid." Alexis smiled.

"I was afraid when I first stepped into the ring against Demetri. And then again when I faced King Killer. But I went through with it. And I have never regretted it."

"Would you come with me?" She asked.

"I will try." She promised. Talia smiled and yawned before curling against Alexis once more as she lay down.

"Do you think Bane will come?"

"Perhaps." She heard Talia yawn as she blew out the candle.

"Alexis?" She hummed in response. "Thank you for letting me sleep here."

"You're welcome." She mumbled before Talia fell asleep. Alexis just lay there listening to the prison sounds. She heard Demetri's booming laugh echoing from one of the other cells. She smiled before allowing the familiar sound to lull her to sleep.

* * *

**_A/N: Thank you for reading this my friends. I do hope that you enjoy it. ~ Shade 3_**


	2. Prologue Part Two-The Breaking Of Wings

_**A/N: Here's chapter two. Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Alexis, Demetri and my fictional version of Street Fighting. Plus my plotline and Luca (who makes his appearance in this chapter). So... yeah.**_

_**And here. We. Go...**_

* * *

_Come a little bit closer_

_Before we begin_

_Lemme tell you how I want it_

_And exactly what I need_

_I'm here for one drug_

_I'm only here for one thing_

_So come on and tell me, _

_Can you fly like you're free?_

_Cause I need to feel_

_Yeah, I need to say..._

_I must confess,_

_I'm addicted to this_

_Shove your kiss_

_Straight through my chest_

_I can't deny, I'd die without this_

_Make me feel like a god_

_Music, love and sex_

_Adrenalize me_

_I crave excess, _

_Turning wine into sweat_

_Dripping down my neck_

_I can't deny, I'd die without this_

_Make me feel like a god_

_Adrenaline and sex_

_Adrenalize - In This Moment_

* * *

**_Prologue__ Part Two - The Breaking of Wings_**

* * *

Two years passed and Alexis taught Bane and Talia how to speak German. She also grew frightfully close to Bane. Though Demetri just told her it was probably her being grateful for him taking her in. But something in her gut told her it was so much more. Her stomach would flip and flop every time he smiled at her. Her heart leapt any time he grabbed her arm. And it was worse any time she had gotten a hold of Demetri's 'special brew'. Once Bane tried it and then gave her the bottle back, saying that he'd much rather stick with the old stuff. Alexis had laughed and continued with the days German lessons. They enjoyed the lessons and her tellings of the world outside. She also learned much about the two during her stay.

What she _didn't_ know, however, were the effects that she had upon Bane. Every day when she smiled or laughed he watched her with a smile. Each time she fought he watched her feline grace from a dark corner, knowing how gentle she really was. Especially when it came to Talia. If she ever got hurt then Alexis was there, calming her with gentle words that felled from the very lips that spat curses to other men in foreign tongues. Every time he saw her blood shed he'd wish that he could break the man who had harmed her. Though he fought twice as much as she and had only a few times lost a fight. She never lost, there being much more on stake on her end.

One morning, during a fight with Demetri, a man had run up to her and ran a blade between two of her ribs. She yelled in pain and then kicked the man. He fell to the ground and she pressed one knee to his chest, pulling the blade free and slitting a gash across his chest. She then dragged him to his feet and slammed his head into the wall. She threw his slumped form to the group that surrounded them. She fell to her knees and Demetri caught her, Bane now by his side and watching Alexis. They rushed to the doctor and heard him grumbling about sneaks.

Alexis had barely been allowed to return with Bane. Talia had agreed to stay with Demetri until she was recovered. The two had also grown to be close friends.

Bane gently laid Alexis in Talia's cot and she hissed in pain, trying hard not to cry out. Once her muscles relaxed she was able to settle into sleep.

That night was the first night that her nightmares had returned since she entered the pit. She was able to mostly avoid screaming but her face contorted in pain with each movement that she made. Only once did she scream, causing Bane to awaken. He walked over and scooped her seemingly fragile frame into his arms. She curled close to his chest, the warmth calming her. She looked up at him, drunk from pain, and smiled.

"I knew you'd never let me fall." She whispered, obviously referring to her nightmare. That was when she noticed an old, rugged bear who was half hidden under a blanket. She reached out, her fingers brushing it's arm. "What's this?"

She heard Bane mumble under his breath that it was nothing. But she reached out and picked it up with the utmost care. "I said it was nothing."

"He's cute." She smiled and brushed the dust from his glossy black eyes. "Is he Talia's?" She asked. She was surprised when he shook his head.

"He was mine. Osito. He used to be my only friend." He reached down and dusted off the snout.

"Osito." She whispered and gently hugged the bear, looking much like a small child. Her breathing eventually calmed once more to signify her sleep. She still clutched Osito tightly, not releasing him for the duration of the night. Bane too fell asleep with Alexis on his lap, head resting on his chest.

When he woke up he saw Alexis, still smiling with Osito resting on her lap with his head on her stomach. Gently moving the small teddy bear aside, he lifted Alexis and stood. She stirred slightly as he laid her back down but did not awaken. A light smile crossed his lips before he was out the door and heading to the cell occupied by Demetri. He found him awake with Talia across the room, reading a small book that Alexis had given her.

"Good morning." Bane called into the cell. Talia looked up, gave a quick good morning and then returned to her book. Demetri let out a chuckle and looked to Bane.

"She has been engrossed in that book for the past two hours." Bane looked to the sundial that was barely readable from their point of view. It was seven in the morning. Which meant she'd probably been using candlelight before. True to his suspicions he found a half burnt candle on the table by her side. She closed the book a moment later and looked to Bane.

"Is Alexis okay?" Concern layered her voice. Bane nodded.

"She will be fine with a couple of days to rest." Talia smiled and returned to her book as Bane left, heading back to his cell. Soon after, Demetri left to get some breakfast.

Back in Bane's cell Alexis had awakened and was currently exercising through push-ups and stretching. She didn't notice Bane watching her from the doorway. But she did notice the pain in her side whenever she moved wrong. She doubled over after a few minutes, falling to her knees and pressing her hands to the stab wound. She dropped her head and sucked a breath in through gritted teeth. Bane walked over and knelt beside her. She looked up so quickly that she hit the bottom of his jaw with the top of her head and winced. She looked at him and they both began to laugh. They stood and Alexis rubbed her head.

"Sorry about that." She laughed.

"It's quite alright my dear." She looked up at him and noticed how he was watching her. She hadn't been aware of how close he was until she looked up into his dark brown eyes.

He reached out slightly and ignored his conscience telling him to stop. His hand cupped her jaw and she leaned into him, her eyes closing as he claimed her lips with his.

Alexis' mind reeled, adrenaline pumping through her veins from the electricity of the kiss. Her heart pounded as he buried his fingers into her hair to deepen the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes, deepening the kiss. Though after a moment she turned and moved away, gasping for air as her mind struggled to work through what had happened. She turned back to see Bane behind her and immediately she felt heat in her cheeks as she blushed a bright hue of red.

"Woah." She blinked as she nearly fell. The adrenaline took a lot from her since she had lost so much blood. Bane caught her and helped her sit on the cot before he disappeared from the cell. Alexis blinked and then shook her head before laying back and relaxing.

She awoke to yells and cries from the main pit. As she rolled she saw Bane yelling at one of the men who stood in front of him, Demetri by his side. Alexis groaned and rolled from the cot before running as fast as she could and leaping over a group of men below her. She hit the ground near Bane and stood, brushing her hair back as she took in the man who Bane had been yelling at. He was tall and built tough, his muscles suggesting either heavy steroid usage or he really lifted. She recognized him and grinned, both upon knowing him and knowing that it had been steroids to cause the horrific growth that now stood before her. She knew of his unseen deformities and of his few seen ones. All thanks to the 'roids.

"Hey Cloud." He glared at her and she noticed a man hanging limp in his hands.

"Evil Angel." He growled. Alexis put on a mock pout and crossed her arms.

"Now now Cloud. Is that any way to greet a fellow competitor?" Cloud tightened his grip on the mans neck and he cried out in pain. "Put him down." Alexis now looked furious. Cloud grinned before hurling the unconscious man at her. Alexis caught him and rolled backwards, gently laying him down as she did so. She hissed in pain before running at Cloud and swinging her leg around to hit him in his side. He managed to turn and grab her before throwing her into Bane. She screamed in pain as her wound tore more. She hissed a little and stood, running at Cloud once more. She ducked under his arms and jumped onto his back. She managed to wrap her arms around his neck and squeeze until he fell to the floor in a heap. She winced and watched as Bane and Demetri dragged the man to a cell and locked the door. Bane shoved the key into his pocket and then returned to Alexis.

"Alexis?"

"I'm fine. Check on him." She gestured to the man who Cloud had been trying to kill. Bane walked over with Alexis beside him and she knelt down, checking his pulse. As her cold hand met his warm skin he jolted to awareness. "It's alright. I won't hurt you."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Alexis." She spoke softly to try and calm him down. "What's yours?"

"Luca." He managed to say.

"Luca. Cloud can't hurt you anymore. He's been locked away." Luca looked around before noticing Cloud yelling to be let out. He then looked to Alexis once more.

"Thank you. You truly are an angel." Alexis chuckled.

"Evil Angel yes. But a pure angel? No."

"Like the Street Fighter?"

"In the flesh." Luca smiled and then stood. He was just a little shorter than Alexis.

"It's an honor to meet you miss." Alexis smiled.

"Well you're a sweetheart aren't you?" He shrugged. "Which brings me to wonder why you were sent down here."

"I stole a necklace. And there are very powerful people who hate my guts." Alexis looked him over.

"Well you'd better stick with us my friend. The Pit is not a kind place. Believe me. Two years has taught me this. And Bane here has lived in this hellhole for his whole life." She paused. "I do not think that the cell beside Demetri is occupied. Is it?"

"No. It is not." Demetri had appeared behind Alexis and held out his hand, the small key resting in his large palm. "Here you are." Luca took the key, obviously terrified of the man behind Alexis.

"So long as you harm none of us I swear that Demetri will not harm you." Alexis walked with Luca and Bane towards the cells and pointed out which was his.

"Alexis!" Alexis spun around to see Talia running up to her. She swept her up and placed her on her shoulders. "Who's this?" She asked, looking down at the boy.

"His name is Luca. And he'll be joining our little group door training. He needs it if he wants to live."

"You have a child?"

"She is not mine. Nor is she Bane's." Luca watched Talia and then looked to Alexis. "Though I treat her as if she were my own blood."

"I see." He then disappeared into his cell with a quick and frightened thanks.

"He is very jumpy is he not?"

"It will take him time to come to terms with the fact that he is trapped down here." Alexis set Talia on the floor and then looked towards the opening of the pit.

"What are you thinking Alexis?" She smiled and looked down at the little girl.

"I was thinking of trying the climb."

"But your injury?"

"I know. It was only a thought. Perhaps when I am healed."

* * *

Three months passed and Alexis was steadily able to exercise more and more. Finally the pain vanished, leaving only a small scar to remind her of Pena Dura. A month after she had been stabbed the man's body had been found. His wound had been infected and the infection reached his heart. His body was sent up to be properly buried.

That was also the day Alexis tried the climb.

She tied the rope tightly around her waist and then began to scale the wall, cries of 'Deshi Basara' echoing up towards her. To her it felt as if their voices were propelling her forwards and encouraging her to succeed. She finally pulled herself up onto a small ledge and stood at the edge, looking to the block that stood ahead of her, a good eight foot gap between the two. She took a deep breath and ran forwards. The prison fell silent as her feet left the one block. She could hear the collective breath as her fingers brushed the other and then caught midway up. Cheers and shouts broke out before she swore and tried to reach up. Instead, the small stone she had a hold on came loose and she fell, causing a few sighs and whispers to pass through the crowd. Booming laughter came from Cloud as Alexis was lowered to the ground. There she met Bane and Demetri. But she pushed past them and went straight to the cells.

"Alexis?" Luca asked as she sat inside of her cell.

"What?"

"You did good. You almost made it."

"But I didn't." She almost whispered.

"And you think Talia will take it to mean that she can't escape?"

"Exactly. And I really want to help her get out of here." She hung her head. "She doesn't deserve to be trapped here."

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks for reading. The final part of the prologue will be up next. And then we hit Gotham. A couple fillers where she meets Scarecrow and The Joker. And then it's back to Bane. ~ Shade 3_**


	3. Prologue Part Three-The Rise

_**A/N: Okay. Here it is. Alexis' return to Gotham and her reunion with Alfred at the least (since Bruce isn't back yet). It's shorter than I had hoped but I needed to move on to the real story. ~ Shade 3**_

_**P.S.: I own nothing but my OCs and my version of Street Fighting. Please enjoy, my friends.**_

* * *

_Cry, little sister - Thou shall not fall_

_Come, come to your brother - Thou shall not die_

_Unchain me, sister - Thou shall not fear_

_Love is with your brother - Thou shall not kill_

_Blue masquerade, strangers look on__  
_

_When will they learn this loneliness?_

_Temptation heat beats like a drum_

_Deep in your veins, I will not lie_

_Cry, little sister - Thou shall not fall_

_Come, come to your brother - Thou shall not die_

_Unchain me, sister - Thou shall not fear_

_Love is with your brother - Thou shall not kill_

_Cry Little Sister - Seasons After_

* * *

_**Prologue Part Three - The Rise**_

* * *

Two more years came and went, Alexis having gone right back to fighting. Though the crowd stayed farther back to allow any attackers to be seen before they reached the fighters. Commonly it was Alexis and Demetri, keeping in shape and ready for the day they might escape the Pit. Alexis herself had attempted the climb three times more before giving up to train more. Demetri, on the other hand, continued his attempts. Everyone envied Alexis and Demetri for their playful and unbreakable nature. But it was beginning to rub off on many of the inmates. Many of them were growing slightly nicer to the duo each day. Yet they still avoided the self-proclaimed 'king'. All but his lover and her friend that was. Word had managed to spread of Bane and Alexis. Many of them saying the Evil Angel truly did love the Demon of Hell.

Alexis had rolled her eyes at the rumors but silently enjoyed the title. She didn't care that others stared when she had kissed Bane after an arena fight that had left her with a black eye. She never cared that some men fought her less for fear of what Bane would do to them. Demetri suggested a duel one evening and Bane agreed, along with Alexis. They were to duel each other at noon.

A sizable crowd had gathered, many betting on Bane. But the majority bet that Alexis would win.

After half an hour of swinging fists and spattered blood, the two called a draw. Neither was able to best the other. After that day no one was afraid to hurt Alexis, knowing that she could handle herself.

She continued to bet her same wager. Anything they had for one thing from her. She did this so as to force herself to her limits to win. She never lost a fight and soon gained a title beside her other two.

'Queen of the Arena' they called her. Every single time she stepped onto the flat land in the middle of the Pit, the sundial being moved for the duration of the fight, she felt the ground vibrate as the people chanted her many names. Most still called her Evil Angel. And she wore that name with pride. People from a nearby city would often hear the chants. Though from that distance they were illegible. Many of the guards watched the fights. On one occasion Alexis managed to send a bribe up to them to send down a radio. Oftentimes they would turn the radio up with the music at full blast to back the fight. One time they timed it perfectly and Evil Angel played during a fight.

Alexis had reveled in the sound of the music and the crowd blending perfectly once more. The fight had ended shortly before the song had and Bane had walked into the center of the arena, a smile stretched across his lips.

"Is this what you wanted?" He had asked.

"Almost." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. His fingers wound through her hair and she smiled under his lips.

They had stepped away as the song ended, a good part of the crowd cheering.

Alexis and Demetri helped Bane teach Talia and Luca how to fight as well. And before the end of the first year they were almost as good as the trio. Talia had taken up a permanent residence with Demetri and Alexis acquired her old cot. She wasn't ashamed to admit (to the small group) that she kept Osito with her each night. Less than a year prior Bane had pulled her cot over to join his. Upon her request that is.

Alexis lay awake one night, laying with her side pressed to Bane's warm chest. Osito lay on her other side and she watched the ceiling. She focused on how the attitudes of two people had changed that of dozens of men. Though they still bickered amongst each other they were almost always kind and generous whenever Demetri or Alexis were around. Though that all changed when they learned who Talia really was.

Alexis had heard the name Ra's al Ghul before. But she never knew that he had a daughter. Let alone that daughter was Talia.

As it turned out many of the men had a bone to pick with Ra's and decided to go after Talia. So Alexis had packed a small bag of Talia's few things and then looked to Bane.

"Demetri. You take Talia to the surface."

"I can't make the jump. You will have to."

"Nein! I am staying here." Bane shook his head and handed her the bag that belonged to her. Her coat was stuffed into it. ((No!))

"Go. We have nothing left to lose. You have a life on the surface." She hugged Bane, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Sie haben mich." She cried. He hugged back and then stepped away and kissed her quickly. ((You have me.))

"That is why I must let you go. Goodbye Alexis." Her eyes were red as she grabbed her bag.

"Goodbye Bane." She and Talia began to run, Bane, Luca and Demetri with them. When the reached the wall Bane handed Alexis something soft. She looked down to see Osito.

"Don't look back." He whispered to her. She nodded and gently tied the bear to her belt. She climbed after Talia, shoving her small bag into her backpack. Talia was slightly faster than her, the twelve year old quickly reaching the ledge where many men, and Alexis, had fallen. Yet without the safety of the rope there would be no next try. Talia leaped and grabbed the ledge, pulling herself up and then continuing on. Alexis looked down to see Bane watching her. She took a small step back and ran. She leaped and barely caught the edge, the jolt knocking Osito from her belt.

With her free hand Alexis barely grabbed the bear's arm and then hugged him tight as she pulled herself onto the ledge. She looked down but saw no sign of Bane, Demetri or Luca. Only a man holding a bloody knife. A sole tear fell as she continued to climb, finally pulling herself into the sunlight. She gave Talia her bag and they ran as fast as they could. They didn't stop until late at night, tears staining both of their faces.

They were found the next morning by Talia's father. He thanked Alexis and told her that if ever she needed anything then the doors of the League of Shadows were always open.

"Just make sure she stays safe. Three brave men sacrificed themselves for her safety." She brushed a little of Talia's hair from her face and then walked away, not knowing that Talia looked back and told her father to search for the three.

Alexis made her way back to Gotham, where she heard the news for the first time in four years, having ignored it every time it was on the radio.

"And the world still mourns the loss of Alexis Aufstieg. More commonly known as the 'Evil Angel'. Four years ago today the Street Fighting legend vanished. Sadly, many presume that she is dead. In her honor the mayor will be opening a new arena for Street Fighters. The event will occur at noon today at the edge of the city."

Alexis began to run, having two hours to get to the new arena. She crossed a deserted street without looking and nearly got hit by a fancy car with an elderly driver. She ran over to the window and apologized quickly. She suddenly realized it was Alfred. Bruce Wayne's butler.

"Can you help me get to the new Street Fighter arena?"

"Why don't you hop in? I'm heading there."

"Thank you. It is very important that I be there."

"And why is that?"

"Well Alfred. I hear it is terribly rude to miss your own party." She stated.

"Alexis?" His jaw dropped.

"That's me." She smiled.

"Everyone thought you were dead." He reached over and hugged her. She returned the hug and grinned.

"No. Just wrongfully imprisoned." She looked out the window and saw the large arena just over the horizon. She gasped and her hand covered her mouth as she saw the image of her standing over her first victory. She held a fist in the air and had blood spattered clothing on. The car stopped and she stepped out with Alfred, realizing that her new jeans and tank top would stick out like a sore thumb. But that was her. The sore thumb. Alfred allowed her to leave her bag in the trunk of the car, Osito tucked safely inside. She had thanked him and joined him in a walk up to where the V.I.P.s sat. Alexis sat in the grass due to lack of seating and watched the mayor step up to the podium. Alexis listened to his kind words and stood after he finished.

"She isn't dead you know." She called, causing the mayor to turn towards her.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because the dead do not speak or walk like I do." She walked up and the mayor's jaw dropped. He looked from her to the picture and then back to her. She held her head high, though her eyes showed her exhaustion. She was told to step up to the podium and so she did. She told of what happened, leaving out her time in the Pit itself. She only told of how she, Demetri, Luca and Bane were all wrongfully imprisoned. Though she did not give names. Then she continued to say that she did not recall the location of the Pit due to her weariness and soon after collapsed on the stage. Alfred had taken her back to his home so that she could rest and relax.

She never fully recovered from the Pit. Though she never really wanted to...


End file.
